An InuYasha Christmas!
by HanyouAlanna
Summary: The whole gang comes to Kagome's time for Christmas and Romance and Chaos ensues!
1. Mrs Higurashi, You have company!

I don't own InuYasha. So there. That said, I'm in the holiday spirit! Oh, and review! I need them! Or else I'll feel very unloved! I see so many stories with more than twenty reviews and I feel like no one reads my fics! Just review, I accept anonymous and one lines, even if the line is only one word! At least I know you read it! Just put I read if you're lazy or don't wanna put much in. About spelling, I tried to spell check but it said almost everything was spelled wrong and I didn't feel like teaching the baka piece of crap a ton of Japanese and wasting my time so ignore spelling/grammer errors. I'm a lazy wench and I'm okay. I will post the final chap near Christmas and I'll probably put up 2 chapters a week. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

I'm dreaming of an InuYasha Christmas_  
It's my favorite anime show.  
There's delinquent monks,  
And demon exterminators  
You see Kikyo almost every show.(why won't she die?!)  
I'm dreaming of an InuYasha Christmas.  
There's always demons to fight.  
May we find a shinkon shard so bright.  
And hope not to get attacked on new moon night..._

I'm dreaming of an InuYasha Christmas_  
Miroku just might grope Sango!  
She'll knock him out,  
And scream and shout,  
It happens almost every episode!  
I'm dreaming of an InuYasha Christmas.  
Sesshomaru will try to kill his bro,  
He has an idiot minion.  
Who moans and gripes  
If only he'd croak tonight! (Jaken,not Sesshy!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch 1

Kagome Higurashi rolled over in her sleeping bag, and thought to herself 'Only one week till Christmas.' ONE WEEK? Where did time go? She had yet to consider what gifts she'd buy her friends, let alone buy them anything. She packed her things and moved toward the well when a familiar face appeared in front of hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha yelled. "Well, I WAS going home for Christmas. Who died and left you emperor?" She screamed back, taking no heed of those sleeping nearby. Shippo jumped up upon hearing the fighting companions. "What's Christmas, Kagome?"

"Well, it's this really big holiday where you buy everyone presents, and sing songs, and eat, and do a bunch of other fun stuff I'd love to do if SOMEONE would let me go home for a week! JUST ONE WEEK, INUYASHA, IS THAT TOO MUCH TOO ASK?" The young woman raved.

"Well, seeing as I'm awake and have no chance of sleeping again, I'd like to propose a resolution to the dispute."

The three looked at the delinquent monk who had spoken and stopped fighting, confused looks upon all of their faces. "What is this idea, may I ask, and does it involve you grabbing anyone's bum?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, no, but since Shippo and I are interested in this holiday, why don't we all visit your time and celebrate together? The more the merrier that's what I say." Miroku suggested.

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard come out of your mouth all week, Houshi-sama." A sleepy looking demon exterminator known as Sango joined the group.

"It's settled then. We'll all come and I'll get back on time for sure, okay InuYasha?" Kagome announced. "Feh." Was all the reply they got from the hanyou and the five of them jumped through the well together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome, are you sure your mum won't mind having a hanyou, a delinquent monk, a fox demon and a demon exterminator stay at your home for a whole week?" Sango inquired.

"Well InuYasha comes over unannounced all them time, so I'm sure she won't mid three other odd guests. No offense." Kagome replied. "Well, I guess we'd best make bedding arrangements. Sango, you and I can sleep in my room. Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha can all sleep in the living room. I drag out the old futon for them."

"You mean I have to share a bed with a Hentai and an eight year-old?" InuYasha voiced.

"No, we have two, and if you don't quit moaning I'll s-i-t you." Kagome threatened, enjoying the hanyou plaster a fake smile on his face so that he wouldn't have kiss the earth again. She led them on a tour of the house and let them settle in. "Are you hungry? Maybe we can go Christmas shopping this afternoon. Then again..." She looked at their clothing. A dog eared boy, a teenaged monk, a kid with a tail, and a girl wearing a black body suit might get some odd looks. 'Shippo might fit my brother's clothes from when he was little. We could hide the tail with a jacket. InuYasha could use a cap and some shoes. Miroku could go in his robes, monks aren't that uncommon, he'd just have to lose the staff. Sango...'

"Hey Sango, come up to my room for a sec, would you?" The two girls ran upstairs, much to the confusion of the male half of the group. A few moments later Kagome returned to the living room and announced "Gentlemen, I give you Sango!" The exterminator came downstairs in one of Kagome's sailor fuku's and a pair of knee socks with loafers. Her hair was hanging loose and her eyes accentuated with some cosmetics. Miroku stood and edged toward her. 

"HENTAI!" The monk received a sharp whap on the head as punishment for the rub he had administered to Sango's rear end. "It was worth it...my aching head...." He fell onto the floor with a resounding thud. "That'll teach him not to grope me. "Probably not though." Sango sighed. The five went about what ever they were doing before the scene and Miroku pulled Kagome aside.

"Err...Kagome, I have to ask you something." He whispered.

"Well, sure. Why are you whispering?" She replied, wondering what caused this turnaround.

"I'd like to give something nice to...a friend, and well, I'd like to pay for it myself. By working. You know what I mean."

"You could do some chores for my mum I guess...."

"Actually, I'd prefer a real job, if you don't mind."

"I'll try to find you something. Don't worry about money though. If I can't find you work, my mum can for sure."

"Thanks. Please don't say anything about it okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kagome wondered what Miroku could possibly want to do that for. She pushed the thought aside for the time being. More important was how she could get them to go shopping without knowing what each other bought. Shippo was pretty well behaved. So was Miroku if a girl wasn't around. InuYasha never did too much damage either. 'Well, if I take one shopping everyday while mum's home, then we can all get gifts. Problem solved!' Kagome congratulated herself and announced the schedule. She and Sango headed out after explaining the situation to Mrs. Higurashi. She was only too glad to share tradition with her daughter's friends. The girls headed off to the mall in a cab and prepared to shop till they dropped!


	2. Sango goes shopping, a job for Miroku!

OKAY!!! Thank you all who reviewed! You guys rock! If you review up until this Thursday (12/11) and and put in a question, InuYasha will reply to ANY question you ask. Go ahead, put whatever you want! Every time I update I'll change who answers so get your questions ready! And review!

"Kagome, I feel a little ill from that car thing." Sango muttered. She did look uneasy, but Kagome assured her the feeling would pass. The traipsed through the mall, grabbing some lunch on the way. Sango got the hang of eating pizza pretty fast and found the food to be rather filling. They made their way to one of the shops when Sango finally asked Kagome what she should get everyone. After all, this stuff was different from home. 

"Well, I suppose we could find something for everyone, though we might have to go a few other places.Shippo is partial to this one candy...."

The shopping trip turned out well, but as Kagome and Sango walked past the Santa area (you know, where they have the Santa ask kids what they want for Christmas...there we go) she noticed her friend Yuri looked kinda sad.

"Hey Sango, wait here a sec okay?" Kagome wandered over to the dark haired girl standing near the camera. "Yuri, what's wrong?" The young lady looked up and sighed. "Well our Santa said he couldn't work the night before Christmas Eve and I'm in charge of finding a guy to work on short notice." She sighed. "Know anyone?" Kagome's eyes glittered. "Yeah, I do actually. He's a monk, about 18-ish. How much it pay?" Yuri grinned." Bout $75 since it's short notice. He'll have to work from about 11 am - 5pm. That okay? Good thing he's a monk, wouldn't want any pervs!" Yuri mused. "Definitely. I'll bring him up Friday! Bye, Yuri!" Kagome dashed over to Sango. 'Miroku wouldn't stoop so low as to be hentai around kids. This is perfect!' She thought as she and Sango headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the girls went home, Kagome caught Miroku and explained the situation to him. With that finished she decided that she would take InuYasha shopping tomorrow morning. The friends ate a quick dinner and went to sleep.


	3. This is how I feel

Hi! It's Alanna! Thanks to all who reviewed and now InuYasha will answer your questions!

InuYasha: Feh. Who's first.....ICHIGOHIKARU?! Not her! She makes to do all kinds of stuff for her!! 

Alanna: Shut up! Just Answer the questions bucko! *eyes flash demon red.*

InuYasha: Crap! Don't bring out the demon side! Okay, okay!

Alright! Question numero uno! Inuyasha, what are you going to get _  
Kagome for x-mas?  
#2! Inu, how does it feel to have a brother more feminine looking than   
you? (you're still hot though)  
#3! Inu! What do you feel for Kagome? And do you think Kikyo resembles   
a toilet?_

InuYasha: I'm not allowed to tell, but I'll give you a hint! It has to do with my ears and jewelry! Ugh! Why would I wanna look like that bastard? He looks like a woman! Even Miroku thought he was a girl! I'm hot? *blush* What do I feel for Kagome? Erm...nothing! Yeah, nothing! That's it!

Miroku: You know you love her!

InuYasha: Shut the hell up, lecher! Kikyo resembles a toilet? You mean the white thing in Kagome's bathroom? If you do, she doesn't physically, but *cough got an attitude like one, full of crap cough* NEXT! Foxshadow....

Will you marry me?

InuYasha: Eh...^_^;;; Sorry. I'm secretly engaged to Alanna.

Alanna: Damn straight.

InuYasha: *cough not really cough* NEXT!

Alanna: *whimpers*

InuYasha: Nani?

Alanna: There is no next....no one else reviewed....

InuYasha: Oh.

Alanna: I feel.....unwanted. Why won't anyone reiview? Someone has to have read the story.....*tears up*

InuYasha:.....

*Alanna sits down on a stool and covers her face with her hands*

InuYasha: Don't cry! It's not my fault! I'm sorry! What do I do?

Alanna: Can't really do anything, ne?

InuYasha: Maybe I can. ALL RIGHT YOU READERS!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! MY ORDERS! YOU MADE AN AUTHOR ALMOST CRY FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!! JUST REIVEW!! SHE JUST MAY STOP WRITING PERIOD IF YOU DON'T AT LEAST PUT SOMETHING!! Thank you IchigoHikaru and Foxshadow, at least you guys are the only ones who shouldn't have to feel bad for not reviewing! She asked nicely too!

Alanna: Thanks.....you didn't have to do that you know. 

InuYasha: What else could I have done?

Alanna: *hugs InuYasha*

InuYasha: Eheh....

OKAY DO YOU GET MY MESSAGE??? INUYASHA WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS FOR ANOTHER WEEK JUST BECAUSE HARDLY NO ONE REVIEWED. I SEE FICS WITH TWO AND THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS AND FEEL LIKE CRAP. EVEN 5 WOULD BE NICE!! I MIGHT JUST QUIT WRITING CAUSE I FEEL LIKE NO ONE READS MY FICS AT ALL AND IT KINDA FEELS BAD WHEN YOU GET ABSOLTUELY NOTHING OUT OF IT. REVIEWS ARE MY PAY I THINK, BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET ONE, IT FEELS GOOD. I FEEL IGNORED, BUT I KNOW THERE ARE MILLIONS OF WRITERS OUT THERE AND I'M ONLY ONE, BUT EVEN ONE WORD WORKS FOR ME. ALL I WANT IS ONE WORD. THAT'S IT. I'M NOT ANGRY JUST FRUSTRATED. I WORK SO HARD ON SOME OF MY FICS AND RECIEVE SO LITTLE. REIVIEW OR I MAY NEVER POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN. EVER. SO PLEASE JUST SEND ME A LITTLE REVIEW. JUST A LITTLE ONE. I LOVE TO WRITE BUT FEEL LIKE NO ONE READS MY FICS AT ALL AND JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE REALLY DOES. THANK YOU.

~LadyKnightAlanna

PS- you know what else? If you have a story with little or no reviews, tell me! I will read it and review no matter what it's about! I f I get a ton of requests, it may take a while, but I'll try really hard! Just showing you I am nice about it. I love to write and would love reviews so why not send you guys some? Just a little more motivation!

  
  



	4. More Shopping and a really bad lunch

"Wake up!"

"Five more minutes....."

"NO! The flea Market opens in an hour and we need to get there early to beat the rush! It's only 7!"

"Grrrrr......I'm up already! Crap wench, hold onto your pants! What kind of a get up are you gonna put me in now?"

Kagome had to kick the hanyou to finally wake him. 'He's so hateful in the mornings.' she thought. "No, get up, I see people who look weirder than you do when I'm there." She finally got the hanyou into a cab as she explained that he had to wear shoes or else he might step on something. They were dropped off in front of a large metal building. As soon as the pair entered, InuYasha began to have a sneezing fit.

"Oi, it smells in here. Incense, humans, dust....ugh, why are we here?!" He growled. "Because there's a weapons booth that sells stuff cheap. It'll be fast, don't worry. Here it is!" Kagome yelled over the noise. They arrived in front of a booth selling all sorts of weaponry: swords, daggers, throwing stars, axes, anything you could name. They made some purchases and left for home. They were going out to lunch that afternoon, and Kagome needed to get them all dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This outfit is hot!" The kitsune whined. "Shove it, imp, be grateful." A dog eared hanyou whacked Shippo upside the head as they piled out of the car. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. " Oh well...Higurashi, table for five." She told the waiter. "This way." They wandered back to a small table and settled in.

"Kagome, what should I do?" InuYasha held his menu upside down, wandering what the strange markings meant. "Well,just get what I get, okay?" Kagome muttered. "You know what, let's just get a pizza with cheese to share, and some pop okay?" The group voiced their agreement.

The lunch ran fairly smoothly until InuYasha decided to throw a slice of pepperoni at Shippo. 

"Kagome!" 

"InuYasha, stop it!" 

"sorry."

"Can't we get along? Hey, Miroku!" A bit of crust was sent sailing across the table. The houshi returned this exchange with a bit of cheese, and soon a food fight errupted at the table.

"STOP IT! RRR!" Kagome yelped "I think we need to go home."


	5. Miroku goes to work

Shippo's mall trip was fine, but the day came to take Miroku to work. Yuri greeted them at the door. 

"Hey Kagome! You the Santa? Here's the fat suit and beard. Go put it on and come have a seat in front of the camera." Yuri instructed. Miroku went to put the suit on as Kagome left to go shopping for her gifts for her friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'one more kid and I'll scream. Thank buddha it's almost five.' Miroku thought. Meanwhile a gaggle of teen girls stood near the Santa area.

"Nuriki, I dare you to sit on Santa's lap." 

"You're on, Hara."

A shapely girl came over to 'Santa'. "Oi, santa, this is your last kid for today." Yuri called."Make it good."

"okay...What do you want for christmas little girl?" Miroku asked, the epitmy of Santa, as the volupsous seventeen year old sat on his lap. 'Must not do it.....but her bum's right there! Kagome'll be so mad....but.....'

"Santa!" Nuriki squeled. She jumped up and ran off to her friends. 'Crap..' Miroku thought. "Good thing you're done, monk. You'd have been fired. Get outa the suit and I'll pay you. Cash good?" Yuri murmered to the blushing houshi. "Ermm yeah. Cash." He replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kagome screamed. "Well, the kazaana seems to gravitate that way..." Miroku groveled. He really needed Kagome to help him buy the gift, and without her, he'd be lost. "Please, just help me get this. Please?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome took Miroku shopping, as promised. 'Glad that's over with...finally I get to sleep in!' She thought as she hit the pillows. Meanwhile, all of her friends sat downstairs, wondering how they'd buy Kagome any gifts.

"Why don't we ask her mum to take us?" InuYasha suggested. "That's the best idea ever! Mrs. Higurashi?"Sango called. "Hai?" The lady popped out of the kitchen. "Well, we were wondering if you could take us to get Kagome some presents. Please? She's been so kind all week." Sango asked Kagome's mother. "Well of course! We'll head out tomorrow while she's still sleeping." All of the group went to bed, excited for tomorrow.


	6. Another shopping trip

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Higurashi called as they loaded into the mini-van. They arrived at some big department store. "Now, Kagome likes clothes and jewelry alot, so see if you can find anything you think she'll like okay? InuYasha and Miroku can go off together, and Sango and Shippo can stay with me." Mrs. Higurashi gave the boys a list of Kagome's clothing sizes and they left immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Houshi, what's this say? I can't read it." InuYasha thrust the list under Miroku's nose."pants-size 5, shirts, coats, tops, size-large,shoes size-7. What should we get her?" Miroku asked. "Dunno. Oi! You! We got agirl we have to shop for and here's her sizes. She's fifteen. What do I get?" InuYasha asked the young sales girl that was putting away some returns. "Well, heres a nice top..."

A few hours later the group met up. "What did you guys find?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the boys. Soon she had a small pile of clothes in front of her. "Wow...had some help eh? Those sales girls try to foist the whole store onto you. I'll pull some stuff she might like, and you can pick. Sango and shippo already have their picks. Might I suggest this red top?" They began sorting the mountain of clothes.

"Where's the monk?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they exited the building. "Wait, isn't he the lecherous one again?" The group groaned a yes as they raced to the magazine rack. There the hentai was, playboy in hand. "I love this era..." He muttered. "Come on, you hentai!" Sango beaned him withher boomerang and drug him to the car.

All left happy and were ready to prepare for christmas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Remind me why we're making these cookies." InuYasha aked Kagome as he cut out a star shaped piece of dough. "They're for Santa." Kagome looked up and saw the dog demon coated in flour and had to hide a grin. Almost all of them were covered in flour; they looked like living snowmen. "When we get done we can build some snow people." Kagome announced as they placed the trays in the oven. All bundled up and went out to play in the snow.

"DINNER!" Kagome's mum called. They stepped back to admire their work. Out of all of them, Miroku's was the most...individual. He had built a snow-Sango and was buisily rubbing it's icy bum. "HENTAI!" Sango slapped him. They went in for dinner.


	7. Gifts Galore

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Kagome raced downstairs in her pj's and woke the guys. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! Let's open presents." All of them sat down around the tree as Mrs. Higurashi got out her camera. "This one's from Sango? You didn't have to get me anything!" Kagome opened her packages. She got three tops and matching pants for each. Shippo got a butt-load of candy, and InuYasha recieved a set of daggers, some metal polish and plenty of ramen. Miroku recieved some polish for his staff, a new kazaana cover, a dirk and a set of earrings. Sango got a strap for her boomerang, some hair clips, and a necklace. "Hmmm? This one doesn't have a name on it telling who it's from." She tore the paper off to reveal a beautiful dress. It was a kimono styled much like her own, but was so inticate. The skirt half was a deep purple, emboided with dragons in gold thread, the belt lavendar, the top was cream and also embroidered like the skirt. The under top was lavendar like the belt. To top it off there was a pair of gold hoops and a set of purple hair clips. "Who bought this?" She lifted it in awe. "Go try it on, Sango!" Kagome called.

Moments later Sango entered the room, radiant in the purple and cream. "Who paid for all of this? It's so beautiful!" She gasped. "Guess you'll have to figure it out. Wear it out to dinner, won't you? You look so good!" Kagome told her, and skipped off to get changed into her red christmas dress. They were going out to eat at this fancy new restaraunt this year. Everyone dressed and they headed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was sucessful. Miroku was enjoying his little trick, entertained by Sango's reaction. She was still guessing, but he had to tell her soon. "Sango, can I talk to you?" He caught her by the shoulder. "Mmm? Sure." They went outside and admired the snow that was falling. 

"The kimono is lovely, though only complimented by your beauty. Who gave it to you?" He asked. "Not sure. It is lovely.Stop complimenting me like that, you goofy houshi." She pointed her finger playfully at him. "Not even...an idea?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to hint at her. "None. Kagome won't tell me. What's wrong with your eyes?" He began to jiggle and kept pointing at himself. 'I thought InuYasha could be dense..' "What is wrong with you? Are you ill.....Noooo. You? You bought it? How?" She breathed. 

"I worked as a mall Santa.and some of it was from Kagome, like the earrings, hairclip and undershirt. Her mum did the embroidery too." He replied, all seriously. 

"You? Mall Santa? No gropes I hope."

"Errrrr..."

"WHO?"

"Forget that."

"Thanks, houshi-sama."

He put his arm around her shoulders, and the two stood like that for a while. Meanwhile.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dress. It's....nice." InuYasha commented. The dress Kagome wore was truly beautiful. Red, knee length and cap sleeved, it looked right on her.

"Thanks. Have a good Christmas?" She replied.

"Yeah, it was nice. Say, I have you another present." 

"Really? You didn't have to."

"Feh. You really think all I'd get you was a t-shirt. Here."

He handed Kagome a small box. Much to her delight it had a small gold necklace in it, with a small charm hanging off of it that looked rather like a pair of pointed ears. In fact, they were not unlike InuYasha's own ears.

"Thanks! Now I can pet your ears whenever I want, without even touching you! Mum helped you get it didn't she?" She put on the chain. The ears rested neatly near the base of her neck.

"A little..."

"Thanks InuYasha."

"Feh."

She hugged him lightly and took off to show off her gift.


	8. Back down the well and a special song!

"I'll miss all of you! Here's something to remind you of your stay!" Mrs. Higurashi handed them each a picture keychain. All of them had differant pictures of the group on them. The five thanked Kagome's mum and jumped through the well. "There goes another Christamas.It seems like I have seven children, not two. I hope they come back soon. For easter, perhaps."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the twelth day of christmas my true love gave to me-

12 baboon pelts (kukukuku!)

11 monk staffs

10 haraikotsus!

9 taijiya suits

8 prayer beads (sit!)

7 sailor fuku's

6 sleazy pickup lines (will you bear my child? ow!)

5 sexy bishounens! (Those guys are so hot!)

4 pairs of hammer pants

3 new arrows

2 rusty swords (my tetsaiga!)

and

1 bright red haori!


End file.
